


Cheering For Jordie Now

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cash Seguin - Freeform, Dallas Stars, Fluff, Gen, Good Friends, Juice Benn - Freeform, Marshall Seguin - Freeform, Montreal Canadiens, Protective Jordie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: The Stars miserable season has ended and there is only one thing to do now: cheer Jordie on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad yet relieved the Stars season is over. All the agony is done, over. Now we can cheer Jordie on, like what I'm doing!!
> 
> I'm writing pretty much all of my stories with Jordie in them now, hope that's okay. I just find I need to have him part of my stories now, it helps flesh the story out. And I like that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy and have a happy Easter!! May the Easter Bunny be good to all of you :)
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

When the final came of the Stars' miserable 2016-2017 season came to an end on Saturday April 8/17 with a 4-3 shootout victory against the Avalanche, both Jamie and Tyler looked at one another with sad yet relieved looks.

Sad that this season had ended this soon and in this manner and relieved that all the agony and frustration was over now and the off-season could hopefully bring them some peace.

"It's over. It's fucking over. Thank god," Tyler muttered to himself, as he stripped off his gear and then leaned back in his stall, closing his eyes. He had never had an season like this...well.except for his last season in Boston but that was just hell overall. He was all alone in that shit, whereas now he had Jamie and Sharpy and all the other guys.

Tyler opened his eyes when he felt someone plop down next to him and drape a heavy arm around his shoulders and pulling him against a warm and broad body. Tyler knew it was Jamie even with his eyes closed; it was their sixth sense and the bond that the two shared.

"We're gonna bounce back from this, Seggy, don't you worry. I promise. You and I are going to kick some ass next season. There is only way to go and it's up. You'll see. Trust me," Jamie reassured his best friend, frowning slightly when he saw Tyler sigh again and look downwards.

"I believe you Jamie, don't worry about that. It's just that...I played every game this season, worked my ass to help this team and we still miss the playoffs. I tried, I really did...and it seems that still went against all of us. I know people are saying shit about you and I and...you don't deserve it Jamie, no fucking way but maybe I do..." Tyler trailed off, startling in surprise as Jamie narrowed his eyes and moved his hand to guide Tyler's chin so he could look Jamie straight in the eyes.

"You don't deserve any shit being said about you Tyler, not at all! Why would you even think that? It's all on me as the captain and I didn't do as good a job as I should have...well the injuries couldn't be helped but still...Don't you blame yourself when you had a great year and you're only going to get better. That's the scary thing. You haven't even reached your prime yet Tyler and I'm looking forward to being with you every step of the way. It just wasn't our year...again but as I said we're going to turn this ship around and get it back on course. Get to where we rightfully belong, the playoffs and win that Cup. You get me? Cause I can go on and on and on...." smirked Jamie, drawing a smile from Tyler who leaned into Jamie's embrace further.

"Geez, are you secretly Jordie with you giving me that pep talk? That is exactly what he would say...to you and me. You've learned well from your brother, you know that?" Tyler teased, as Jamie mockingly gasped and pretended to be offended.

"No! It's me, your Jamie, not that lumberjack wannabe. Very fucking funny! Hilarious. But yeah...I have learned from Jordie and he's taught me so much, not just in hockey but in life. I'm glad and honoured that you think that I gave you a good pep talk...I don't think I'm anywhere near as good as Jordie but I'll take it. Just don't tell him I said that when I talk to him after. Don't need him getting an more full of hot air," laughed Jamie.

Tyler laughed as well the two of them erupting into a state of giggles, ironically over their beloved Jordie, who was no longer with the team and on to bigger and better things with the Montreal Canadiens.

It was amazing though, to Tyler, that he was starting to see a entirely new and different side to Jamie ever since Jordie had been traded. Jamie had been devastated and had endured a difficult time without his brother but since then, over time, he had grown, not just as a player but as a person too. Jamie was giving more pep talks, not afraid or shy to do so, a new air of confidence to him. Jordie would have loved to see that, in fact that was what he was hoping that would happen to Jamie over time, that he would become confident, that he would be okay without Jordie there.

Jordie would be happy to see this but Tyler was going to make sure he knew when he talked to Jordie next, just the two of them. They did that, finding that it helped them and that just because they were no longer teammates didn't mean that they couldn't stop being friends.

'It's a long-distance relationship. We can make it work, Seggy," Jordie had snarked during one of their conversations, provoking Tyler to snort and burst into a state of giggles, before Jordie started laughing as well.

And so far, it was working, proving that no matter what shit life throws their way, everything does work out in the end, even if takes forever and a day to get there.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Within the next couple of hours, Jamie and Tyler were at Jamie's and Jordie's place, relaxing and playing with the dogs, letting Marshall, Cash, and Juice play and yap happily in the backyard as Jamie and Tyler prepare to settle in and Facetime with Jordie.

Jamie and Tyler didn't have long to wait when Jordie's smirking face popped up on the laptop screen.

"Well well well, now you guys win, the last game of the season. Tisk tisk. Sorry...I shouldn't have said that. That was insensitive of me," apologized Jordie, wincing as he expected to Jamie to become all moody and pissy.

But when Jamie laughed, that really threw Jordie for a loop as he leaned in close to the screen on his end to peer at his brother, examining him.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my brother? My brother doesn't laugh at insults, he usually punches the shit out of someone or goes all huffy and puffy. What have you done with him, I demand of you!" Jordie said, half-teasing and half-serious.

Jamie laughed again, along with Tyler and now poor Jordie was really confused as his looked back and forth between the two of them.

"It's me, Jordie. Don't worry. I've just loosened up as you wanted me to. I'm feeling really good about myself now. It's not just because the season is done but I really truly believe things are going to get better now. This was a test and I passed and I really don't care what the naysayers say. The only people that I care about are the people that I care about and love and that's enough for me. I'm looking forward to coming down there with Tyler and watching you and the Canadiens," smiled Jamie, watching a wide grin light up Jordie's face as he said that.

"Are you guys really? You guys...aww thanks guys. That would mean so much to me. Too bad you can't bring my precious Juice with you...speaking of which...how is my baby? You guys taking good care of him?" Jordie asked, really missing his precious dog but knowing he was in good care with his brother and Tyler around.

"Of course we are Jordie. Marshall and Cash love having him around, they're having so much fun. I think Dad said he was going to come down in a couple of days to look after Juice when Tyler and I come to Montreal. Just as soon as the team announces the new coach. I guess you heard that Lindy's gone eh?" asked Jamie, as he heard Jordie make a hmm hmm sound.

"Yeah I saw that. Sucks but what can you do? I hope that whoever is going to be the next coach can handle you and Tyler. Just kidding. But you have got to shave that excuse for a beard off Chubbs. It's awful. It has to go. Let me be the Bearded Benn because you know you can never top my magnificent beard. Why are you even trying? Mom and Jenny hate it, they told me so," laughed Jordie, smirking as he saw Jamie splutter and try to defend his 'beard'.

"What? They told me they that they thought it was okay, that it looked decent. They...lied to me? I can handle the truth...seriously. Ugh...family. Can't live with them...can't live without them. Tyler...what about you? You've never really told me how you felt about it. I'm curious..," Jamie turned to stare at Tyler, who suddenly found the curtains fascinating to look at. "Tyler..be honest."

Tyler felt backed into a corner, as Jamie stared at him expectantly and Jordie was borderline laughing, waiting for his response.

"Yeah Seggy...be honest," taunted Jordie, as Tyler flipped him the finger, followed by sticking his tongue out. 

"Uh...okay...well...it's just...it's okay. I guess. It's just weird seeing you with some growth because I'm not used to seeing it on you. It's usually Jordie that has it...that amazing beard, gorgeous red beard of his...no other beard like it..." Tyler began to gush, dreamily,causing Jordie to snort with laughter and Jamie to glare mockingly at Tyler.

"You having a moment here because I can leave while you two have your bromance..." Jamie teased, as Tyler smacked him across the back of the head. "Ow!!! What was that for?" he whined.

"Knock it off Mr. I Suddenly Have Developed A Sense Of Humor. He has Jordie. He thinks he should be a comedian now. He tries, I have to give him that," Tyler rolled his eyes, as Jordie pretended to be shocked.

"My baby brother...funny? No...I can't be hearing that right. My brother Jamie is Captain Serious 2.0 and that his adopted brother is Jonathan Toews. But seriously, that's great to hear Chubbs. I love hearing things like that. I have to admit that I've been worried about you since I was traded but it's good that you're doing good. That's all I want to hear and see, it's all that matters to me. And it means a lot to me that you guys are coming to watch me and support us. You don't have to, especially after this horrible season but you're just showing again how lucky I am to have you as my baby brother. And you too as my adopted second brother Tyler. Can't ignore you," Jordie said, not entirely joking. He really did think of Tyler as another younger brother.

"Aw thanks Jordie and it's no problem. They're naming the coach tomorrow and rumor has it it's Ken Hitchcock so Tyler and I will stay for the news conference and then book a flight as soon as possible. I think Jason and Sharpy said they could take the dogs until Dad got here so we'll let you know for sure when it's all confirmed. And Jordie?" asked Jamie, looking his brother straight in the eye on the screen.

"Yes, Chubbs?"

"I'm lucky to have you as my big brother too. I mean, I'm luck to have Jenny as my big sister as well but you can relate to what I'm going through more and help me through it. You've taught me so much and I'm starting to see it now. I thought that this trade would break me, to be honest but the fact that I'm still standing has surprised me and not surprised me at the same time. I knew I was strong and confident but i just couldn't see it. And it took my dear brother leaving for me to see that. That's why you have to kick some ass in the playoffs Jordie because you deserve it. You have an excellent chance at going far and I want to be there to watch it," smiled Jamie, believing every single word that he was saying for once. Usually, when he said something like this, he was half-lying to himself, saying it for the sake of saying it, to please everyone but not the most important person of all: himself.

Jordie was momentarily taken aback at what Jamie had just said. Sure, he heard Jamie say awesome things about him before but not with such confidence and belief in himself. Jamie sounded so strong when he just said what he just said. Usually, Jamie just said things to shut jordie up or get him off his back but to hear Jamie start to have confidence in himself...well...it was enough to tear Jordie up. Just a bit.

Enough for Jamie to notice and become alarmed. A look of panic appeared on his face and Jordie was quick to put him at ease.

"It's okay little bro. Really. It is. I'm just so proud ot how far you've come and where you're going to be going. I'm so excited to see what you're going to do next and it's going to be nothing but amazing, I know that and I know that you know that. I'm looking forward to seeing you guys soon and hey, Ken Hitchcock. That sounds like a great choice. He'll get the team back to where it belongs, at the top. Oh man....sorry," Jordie was interrupted by a yawn, signaling that Jamie and Tyler should let him go.

"Well, I think that's a cue to let you go and get some rest for your big day. Montreal needs to see what the Bearded Benn is capable of and they won't be disappointed, that's for sure. talk to you soon and Juice says hello...speaking of which....here he is," Jamie said, smiling, holding a happy and wiggly Juice in his arms after Tyler had gone to let the dogs back in.

A bright and emotional smile lit up Jordie's face as he saw his precious dog, who didn't know that he was looking at a screen but recognized his daddy's face all the same. He barked, squiggling around in Jamie's arms.

"There's my buddy, hey there Juicey! How are you? I miss you much and I bet you do, yes you do. I wish you could be here with me buddy but there's a ban that won't let you come here which sucks because you're so nice and cuddly and wouldn't hurt a fly. You're so sweet, you little cutie pie," Jordie cooed, acknowledging that Jamie and Tyler were snickering their asses off but he didn't care.

They were ones to talk. Tyler did it with Marshall and Cash and Jordie knew that Jamie baby-talked to Juice, he just didn't want to admit it. 

Juice barked back more, wagging his tail happily, just as Marshall and Cash decided to join in the conversation and sat down on either side of Jamie and Tyler.

"Hey, Marshall, Cash, I sure have missed you too. You all getting along with one another? You being good for your daddy....or should I say...daddies?" Jordie teased, winking mischieviously at a blushing Jamie and Tyler, who were red as tomatoes.

"Alright, that's enough Jordie. Ha Ha, you're so funny. I think it's time you go to bed, since you're so tired. Bark goodnight to daddy Juice," Jamie cooed, and Juice did as he was told, barking and Jordie laughed and said his goodnight and goodbye to his best buddy.

"I love him so much...man I miss him. But it's good to see he's in good hands. I should get going. I'll talk to you soon for sure. Looking forward to seeing you. Take care guys," Jordie waved and smiled.

"Yeah, for sure. Be great to see you again. Do we have to pack toques and warm clothing?" teased Jamie, as the three of them laughed.

"Ugh, I knew you were going to say something like that Jamie. Sheesh.I'm sorry Montreal isn't Texas after all and not what you're used to. Bring a bit of both warm and spring clothing. It's off and on right now. You'll like it. I can show you around, see my new condo. see you guys soon! Nice chatting with you! Proud of you little bro," were Jordie's last words as they signed off.

Once they had all signed off, the two sat back and let the dogs climb happily all over them, woofing and sitting down pretty much on top of their owners, pinning them to the ground and having no intention of getting up.

Jamie and Tyler smiled and gazed at the dogs, taking in the sight of all of them, sitting here after a dreadful and trying season and still standing, physically and mentally. Jamie had felt happy that Jordie had noticed a change in him, even from afar and it was for real actually legit. 

Jamie actually feels a lot more optimistic and calmer, not to mention more mellower, but it wasn't all because of him. Tyler played a huge part in keeping him grounded and if Tyler wasn't here to support him...Jamie immediately pushed those thoughts away. They weren't allowed, nope. Not anymore.

This was a new Jamie, a much happier and at peace Jamie. And he could see the light at the end of the tunnel, he really could. It was still far away, sure, but he could see it.

Everything really was going to be okay. Because it had to be.

A true captain wouldn't accept anything else but.


End file.
